SIQUIERA UN RECUERDO DE TI
by Yunuen
Summary: One shot especial por el Día de la Mamá 10/Mayo/2009


Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías pero mi corazón, incondicional y absolutamente, le pertenece a Leo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**S****IQUIERA UN RECUERDO DE TI**

Mike abre los ojos, despertando de un largo y placentero sueño. Estaba soñando con mamá. Fue un sueño muy difuso pero sabía que era ella por la especial calidez que sentía, ella es la única que podría hacerle sentir tan bien. Sabe que es tarde y no importa el que se haya perdido la práctica de la mañana porque hoy no hubo práctica de la mañana, no habrá prácticas en todo ese día. Y recordando esto, se envuelve más en sus cálidas cobijas dispuesto a levantarse hasta más tarde, y con el anhelo de seguir soñando con mamá. Cierra sus ojos pero…pero un delicioso aroma llega a su nariz y su estomago protesta de inmediato y se pone de pie de inmediato. Tiende su cama rápido pero con mucho esmero, también levanta la ropa que tiene regada en el piso y la coloca en su cesto de ropa sucia, algunos de sus juguetes que igual están en el piso los levanta rápido y los deja en su lugar, también levanta uno que otra envoltura de chicle o fritura que deposita en la basura. Una vez que su habitación luce más arreglada, de debajo del colchón saca sus protectores y bandana y se los pone, y antes de salir de su habitación, se acerca al estante donde tiene algunas figuras de acción de sus superhéroes favoritos, pero no toma ninguna de estas figuras, sino un pequeño marco que protege, no una foto, sino un dibujo hecho por él hace años. Los trazos del dibujo son muy irregulares, algo que un niño de seis años es capaz de lograr, y aunque él pudiera dibujar algo mucho mejor a sus quince, prefiere conservar ese tosco pero apreciado dibujo. En el dibujo se puede ver cuatro distorsionadas tortuguitas, cada una llevando la cabeza envuelta en lo que parece ser un pañuelo, que les tapa los ojos pero gracias a que tiene orificios pueden ver sin problema. El pañuelo es de un color diferente para cada tortuguita: una trae un pañuelo azul, otra morado, otra rojo y una más de color naranja. Y las tortuguitas están a un lado de una tortuga más grande, dos a cada lado. La tortuga grande tiene un mandil puesto y un pañuelo sobre la cabeza, ambos de color rosa, éste pañuelo no le tapa los ojos, sólo le cubre la cabeza. En el dibujo también se aprecian, sobre la cabeza de cada tortuga, el nombre de cada una, y a pesar de que el dibujo es viejo se pueden leer todavía: LEO, DONI, MAMÁ, RAFA, MIKE. Después de mirar un ratito el dibujo, besa con ternura la imagen de la tortuga más grande, deja el dibujo de nuevo en su lugar y baja a desayunar.

Mike entra en la cocina y encuentra a Leo preparando el desayuno. Él trae puesto un mandil de color blanco para no ensuciarse de harina porque está mezclando harina, leche y huevos para hacer hot cakes. En cuanto lo escucha entrar, Leo se gira y saluda a su hermano menor con una sonrisa. Éste hace lo mismo y se sienta a esperar a que su hermano mayor prepare los hot cakes, quien continúa en lo suyo. Leo ya ha preparado toda una pila de hot cakes pero Mike sabe que no puede desayunar hasta que los demás no aparezcan. Es estupendo que de vez en cuando no haya avena para el desayuno, ni cereal integral con pasas, ni pan integral de doble fibra, ni extraños jugos antigripales, sino un desayuno normal. Y a Mike se le hace agua la boca viendo los hot cakes superesponjositos y humeantes, e imaginándolos untados con mantequilla y bañados con cajeta o miel de maple o mermelada de fresa o crema batida o mantequilla de mani, acompañados con una taza con leche tibia o fría, sola o preparada con chocolate en polvo, o con un espumoso licuado de mamey o de plátano o de fresa…su estomago protesta impaciente por el desayuno, pero Mike se abraza la panza como si esto le ayudara a que su estomago ya no proteste, y recarga el mentón sobre la mesa.

Leo no le dice nada, sonríe para sí sabiendo lo impaciente que es el estomago de su hermano menor, y con gusto le pediría que le ayudase a hacer los hot cakes, entre los dos los prepararían más rápido, pero ya Mike le ha dicho que le gusta como le quedan a él y por eso no se lo pide.

Mike mira atento lo que hace su hermano mayor preguntándose otra vez cómo es que logra que los hot cakes le queden tan esponjositos. Leo ya le ha respondido que es cuestión de mezclar bien los ingredientes y dejar reposar la mezcla unos minutos, justo está haciendo eso ahora mismo, y mientras reposa la mezcla, hará el licuado. Y Mike sigue viendo atento a Leo, ahora preguntándose cómo le quedarían los hot cakes a mamá…

-Tan esponjositos que flotarían.

Se responde a si mismo.

Leo se voltea y mira a Mike cuestionándole con la mirada qué quiso decir.

-Que a mamá le quedarían tan esponjositos los hot cakes que saldrían flotando de la sartén directo a mi boca. Le quedarían tan ricos que no necesitaría que les echara nada de nada y así me los comería, y los haría tan nutritivos que me los desayunaría todos los días.

Leo le sonríe ampliamente, más que de acuerdo con lo que acaba de decir su hermano menor, y continúa con su labor.

Mike sigue pensando en que seguramente todo lo que mamá cocinara sería lo más delicioso que haya probado…y su estomago vuelve a gruñir con más fuerza, así que trata de pensar en otra cosa. Leo le ha dicho que para no pensar en algo que no debe pensar debe concentrarse en otra cosa, en cualquier otra cosa que no le recuerde lo que no debe estar pensado, así que centra su atención en su hermano mayor, más bien en su cara, no se le ocurre en qué más puede distraerse porque si mira las manos de su hermano verá lo que no debe ver y pensará en lo que no debe pensar. Ve que Leo está muy contento, aunque siempre se ve contento cuando cocina…se pregunta si es por eso que sabe muy bien lo que cocina. Rafa no lo hace tan mal, ni Doni ni él tampoco les sale tan desabrida la comida, pero no lo hacen con tanto gusto como él, tal vez por eso cuando Leo cocina o Sensei, quien de vez en cuando también cocina, la comida les queda para chuparse los dedos, claro, siempre y cuando sean comida que se pueda comer y no las cosas nutritivas pero insípidas que los dos insisten en que todos deben comer pasa ser saludables…………también mamá se vería así o más contenta cuando cocinara. Cómo le gustaría poder imaginársela cocinando pero por más que se quiebra la cabeza sólo aparece en su mente su dibujo de ella…se reprocha el poder imaginar a sus superhéroes favoritos pero no puede imaginar a mamá. Se fija en los ojos de Leo…hasta parece que brillan más ese día. Los ojos de mamá serían…serían…sus ojos serían…¿Cómo serían? ¿Inteligentes como los de Doni? ¿Osados como los de Rafa? ¿Serenos como los de Leo? ¿O azules como los de él? Mamá sería inteligente pero no una cerebrito, sería valiente pero no impulsiva como Rafa, sería tranquila y no como él de escandaloso…serena, lista, valiente como Leo…como Leo…

Mike se levanta de repente de su asiento, hasta tira la silla, y sale de prisa de la cocina, lo que distrae a Leo justo cuando está volteando el primer hot cake para que se cueza del otro lado, al voltearlo se va la masa cruda de lado y el hot cake pierde su perfecta forma redonda. Se encoje de hombros y deja que el hot cake termine de cocerse y se acerca a la mesa para levantar la silla, la levanta y justo en ese momento Mike regresa junto a él, regresando de donde sea que haya ido y antes de que Leo pueda preguntarle por qué salió con tanta prisa, Mike le coloca una pañoleta de forma cuadrada y de color rosa sobre la cabeza, no es de un rosa pálido, sino un rosa algo colorido, encendido, un rosa tirándole a magenta. Se retira un poco para contemplar mejor a su hermano mayor.

-Mmmmhhh, así no va.

Mike cree que la pañoleta no le queda bien si sólo se la pone así nada más sobre la cabeza, así que se la quita y la doble por la mitad quedando en forma de rectángulo y se la vuelve a poner a Leo en la cabeza.

-No, así tampoco.-se la quita nuevamente-¿Cómo se doblara para que…?

Leo toma la mano de Mike y le quita con gentileza la pañoleta, la dobla para formar un triangulo, la coloca en su cabeza de tal forma que las puntas del triangulo queden en su nuca, ata dos puntas, y así le queda bien sujeta a su cabeza.

-¡Sí, así va!-Mike casi grita por la emoción-Pero…-lo mira otra vez- esto no va.

Mike le quita a Leo las muñequera y las coderas, y Leo, sin quejarse ni preguntar por la ocurrencia de su hermano menor, él mismo se quita su bandana, el cinturón y las rodilleras y las deja sobre una silla, junto al resto de su atuendo ninja y así, cambia notablemente el aspecto del mayor de las tortugas: sin bandana ni protectores, sólo la curiosa pañoleta en su cabeza y el mandil. Y Leo nota que su hermano menor lo mira con infinito asombro, se pregunta qué es lo que Mike ve en él…y cuando por fin se decide a romper con el misterio preguntándole el por qué…un olor a quemado le advierte de que el hot cake se está chamuscando. Rápidamente apaga la estufa, retira la sartén y el hot cake lo coloca en un plato aparte, la sartén la lleva al fregadero, la lava con suma facilidad, la seca con un trapo limpio y la pone de nueva cuenta en la estufa, y piensa seguir con la elaboración del desayuno pero la mirada insistente de Mike en su persona le recuerda que debe preguntarle por qué ha querido que se quitara su bandana y puesto ese pañuelo, pero Mike mantiene la vista tan fija en él que lo perturba, Mike ni siquiera parpadea , lo mira como si tratara de memorizar su aspecto, más su rostro, lo mira tanto como para no olvidarlo. ¿Por qué no quiere olvidarlo? ¿Acaso teme que vaya a partir y jamás regresar? Le sonríe tan cálidamente como suele hacerlo cuando lo conforta por una pesadilla, una sonrisa con la que le quiere decir lo que las palabras jamás lograrían expresar:

Aquí estoy, nunca me alejaré. Aquí estoy por ti y para ti, no debes temer, pues nunca solo te dejaré.

Y Mike comprende a la perfección esas palabras no pronunciadas y se acerca a Leo.

-Te pareces mucho a mamá, Leo.

Y lo abraza con fuerza.

Ahora comprende, Leo comprende que Mike lo vistió así para tener una idea más clara de cómo se vería mamá. Lo abraza también. Ahora recuerda que Mike hizo un dibujo de mamá cuando era niño y que todavía conserva, un dibujo con el que trató de darle un rostro a alguien que no conocieron y que jamás conocerán. Hace años que comprendieron la razón de no tener una mamá, hace tiempo que lo aceptaron, es sólo en este día que el anhelo recobra fuerza, sólo en este día surge ese deseo infantil por tener una mamá. Un deseo infantil…¿Acaso se les puede culpar por extrañar a mamá? No, no porque aún son muy jóvenes y ese anhelo todavía permanece natural e intacto en ellos, ya la adultez se encargara de apaciguarlo.

Leo pasa un brazo por sus ojos para secar una lágrimas que se le escaparon… no pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitar anhelar lo mismo que Mike, es una lástima que él no pueda verse. Mike obtuvo su recuerdo pero él no.

Alguien entra a la cocina, pero Leo ya lo presentía.

Entran Doni, Rafa y Splinter. Splinter y Doni saludan pero Rafa no, el prefiere hacer saber una inconformidad:

-Te manchas Leo.-dice y Mike de inmediato se aparta de su hermano mayor, quien trata de mantener la serenidad esperando el atinado insulto-Uno que quiere levantarse más tarde, pero con esos aromáticos hot cakes quién puede…oye ¿y esa facha? si siempre andas muy arregladito.

Leo está por responder pero se le adelanta Mike:

-No tiene nada de malo que de vez en cuando ande fachoso ¿verdad Sensei?

-Es saludable relajarse ciertas veces, pero es inconveniente cuando se vuelve un hábito.

-Pues ojala y no se te haga costumbre Intrépido, así te pareces a la Chimoltrufia y me da pena decir que eres mi hermano.

Leo mueve la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Más te vale.

-Pero ese color-opina Doni-no va contigo. ¿No tenías una pañoleta azul?

Leo ahora mueve con calma la cabeza en negativa, aliviado porque no se haya armado un barullo por su aspecto, y se aproxima a la estufa para continuar haciendo más hot cakes, mientras los demás ponen la mesa, pero enseguida se regresa y toma sus cosas que dejó en la silla, se acerca a la alacena y las guarda en un cajón y regresa a la estufa. Se pregunta si acaso Rafa y Doni no notaron su singular atuendo. ¿Acaso ya los ha alcanzado la adultez? Toma la sartén y por la superficie lisa de ésta puede ver su reflejo, una leve sonrisa ve en esa inusual imagen…no se atrevió a decirle a Mike que él siempre ha imaginado que mamá tendría ojos azules como él. Quizás él tenga un poco el carácter de mamá pero definitivamente Mike tiene sus ojos.

Todos desayunan y platican amenamente, excepto Leo, no ha dicho ni una palabra porque está concentrado en no perder esa imagen que vio en la sartén, su recuerdo. Está concentrado en recuperarlo, en repararlo, en moldearlo, en incrustarlo en su corazón y en su alma, no como una vana ilusión sino como un abrigador consuelo.

Los demás, de cuando en cuando lo miran, seguramente extrañados por el aspecto de la disciplinada tortuga mayor. Pero no Mike, él lo mira de otra manera, lo que extraña más a los otros. Rafa primero trata de ver lo que ve Mike, antes de darle un zape para que diga qué se trae. Se concentra, lo mira fijamente, y cuando Leo toma una servilleta para limpiarse la boca…quizás el sutil cuidado con que Leo se retira algo de mermelada en su boca, o su sonrisa, o quizás el brillo especial en sus ojos…algo le ayuda a entender que él, vestido así, se parece mucho a alguien, a alguien que siempre quiso conocer…

El primero en terminar de desayunar es Rafael. Nota que los otros casi terminan también, excepto Leo, apenas si ha probado su desayuno. Toma sus trastes, va al fregadero y los deja. Después se aproxima a Leo con cautela. Leo no ve que se le acerca, no se distrae por nada de su recuerdo. Así que Rafa toma el mentón de él y con cuidado lo obliga a mirarlo y salir de ese ensimismamiento.

Leo se sorprende un poco, estaba tan absorto...

Rafa se inclina un poco hacia él para decirle suavemente:

-Gracias.-y le sonríe con afabilidad.

Leo supone que es por el desayuno y también le sonríe.

Rafael se aparta y sale de la cocina.

Leo vuelve su atención a su plato pero es interrumpido ahora por Doni, que coloca una mano sobre su hombro.

-Gracias.-Doni le sonríe con timidez y Leo le sonríe con confianza, para brindársela a su inteligente pero retraído hermano.

Apenas se aparta Doni y Mike se arroja a él para abrazarlo, o más bien para sofocarlo.

-Gracias.-logra decir por el nudo en la garganta que se le ha formado.

Y antes de que Leo le responda con un "de nada" Mike besa su mejilla para luego salir corriendo. Lleva su mano a su mejilla, sonrojándose levemente, a él único que Mike besa así es a Sensei.

Aún desconcertado, Splinter capta su atención.

-Hijo-se levanta de su silla y camina hacia donde Leo está sentado-gracias por el desayuno, y gracias por brindarle a este anciano la alegría de ver que sus niños están madurando.-acaricia tiernamente la cabeza de su niño mayor-Desayuna con calma. Quizás en la tarde podamos salir todos a dar un paseo.

Leo asiente y su Sensei sale tranquilamente dirigiéndose a su pieza.

Lo mira alejarse. Ahora sí que no entendió lo que pasó, quizás porque estuvo distraído, pero más tarde le preguntará a su Sensei. Sus hermanos están madurando, eso dijo, tal vez porque no se carcajearon de su apariencia, pero se cambiara en cuanto termine de desayunar y de ordenar la cocina. Ojala Doni y Rafa hubiesen tenido también su recuerdo, pero no pudo decirles que Mike creyó que él se parece a mamá y por eso tuvo la idea de que se vistiera así y así sabría cómo luciría mamá si ella… les diría, hubiere querido que fuese también el recuerdo para ellos dos, pero sería más bien su burla. Suspira. Mejor se concentra en su recuerdo y en terminar de desayunar.

Splinter, camino a su habitación, oye que sus hijos conversan, están en la sala.

-Siempre imagine-dice alegre Rafa-que mamá sería la mamá más bonita del mundo.

-Yo también.-dice contento Doni.

-Y que sería amable, inteligente, tierna, tendría un exquisito sazón.

-Yo también.

-Y que sus ojos serían azules.

-Yo también.

-¿Qué serían azules?-Mike se une a la charla.

-Los ojos de mamá.-le contesta Doni.

-¿De veras lo creen?-pregunta con emoción.

-Sí.-contestan con sinceridad.

Splinter se regocija al oír a sus hijos hablar, sin pesar, del ser que les dio la vida. Podía sentir el dolor que ellos sentían, cuando niños, al no tener ni siquiera un recuerdo de su madre, y con los años parecía que lo habían asimilado. Pero en ese día en especial parecía que afloraba esa tristeza de sus corazones, creyó que únicamente cuando llegarán a la adultez sería el momento en que lo superarían, pero le es reconfortante ver que este obstáculo ya ha sido librado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Muchas gracias por leer otro alucine mío.

Si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia, duda, petición y/o aclaración, pueden dejar un review. Ahora que si de plano me merezco los jitomatazos, los abucheos, los reclamos y los ultimátums, también pueden dejar reviews.


End file.
